The King of All Cosmos (Canon)/Niarobi
Summary The King of All Cosmos is the father of the protagonist of the prominent NAMCO game Katamari Damacy and its sequels. He rules over the whole universe, as his name implies, and sometimes feels like he's getting too old for his job before realising that that isn't the case. He often gets drunk and accidentally destroys most of the universe before asking the Prince to help him fix his mess. He loves Katamari's and always speaks in a nosistic royal dialect. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: The King of All Cosmos Origin: Katamari Damacy Gender: Male Age: Unknown, he is probably older than Earth and may transcend time. Classification: The King of All Cosmos, Alcoholic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Omniscience, Cosmic Awareness, Martial Arts (The King has boxing experience), Longevity, Gravity Manipulation (Katamari cause things to gravitate heavily towards it), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Organic Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Portal Creation, Quantum Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Reality Warping, Size Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Technopathy, Thread Manipulation, Void Manipulation (In some form or fashion, the Katamari is capable of rolling up basically all of these things, being capable of rolling up all things in the universe, the beginning and end, themselves, and even minds and souls), Creation (The King can create Katamari and create celestial bodies out of Katamari), Statistics Amplification (The King is capable of drastically increasing his own speed and the durability of things that become of his Katamari), Transmutation (The King can transmute anything attached to his Katamari into stomach fat), Dimensional Travel, Time Travel (With very little time, the Robpo-King can create technology that can accomplish both of these things, and the Robo-King has the same capabilities as the King, if not less), Durability Negation (The King can roll up vastly smaller parts of someone to bypass having to roll up the entirety of them at once), Flight, BFR using the Royal Rainbow, Can breath underwater and in space, Can run in mid-air, on rainbows, and in the vacuum of space, The King should have the Prince's ability to create a mental body capable of traversing the King's infinite mind, and the King often uses an astral body to traverse the universe and speak to the Prince, Intangibility and Non-Corporeal with his mental body and astral body, Resistance Negation (The King can roll up things and people who resist the affects of the normal Katamari and even the Robo-King's enhanced Katamari while simply wielding a normal Katamari), Sealing, Absorption (Things rolled up in the Katamari eventually may simply become part of the Katamari), Telekinesis (The King can move the Katamari sometimes without touching it), Telepathy (The King can communicate long distance with the Prince using telepathy), Immortality Negation (Type 7), Avatar Creation (The King often uses avatars), Information Manipulation (Self-proclaimed ability of his to control "memes"), Power Nullification (The King's "Rainbow Punch" is capable of negating the effects of the Katamari), Resistance to all of the Abilities of the Katamari (The King casually is unaffected by it most of the time.) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (He destroyed all of the stars in the universe on multiple occasions. He once accidentally hit a tennis ball so hard that it created a black hole that sucked up all the stars in the universe. His rolling and fighting capabilities should be greater than the Prince's. He casually sent back all of the colour into its rightful place in the space-colour continuum after the Prince made a Katamari that not only sucked it up, but sucked him up, too. He created a tear in the space-colour continuum that eventually was going to destroy the universe one time by throwing a sharp Katamari that was about the size of a mountain.) Speed: Infinite (He has eaten the largest Katamari), likely Inaccessible (He has moved in places where it was absurd to think that "speed" could be measured there due to the different flow of time), possibly Immeasurable (He has implied that he can move in places beyond time before.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiversal Stamina: Absurdly high, possibly limitless. Should have comparable stamina to the Prince. Range: Standard melee range to Low Multiversal. Standard Equipment: The Katamari. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. He is more intelligent than the Prince and watches everything that nearly everyone does. Nearly everyone in the universe regards him as the wisest person and he has boasted about his cosmic omniscience, before. He has a virtually perfect memory, where he only thought he forgot things sometimes, but never actually does. His memories are said to encompass all of time and are the jewels of existence, where there are infinite and they are eternal. Weaknesses: The Katamari sometimes has trouble picking up things bigger than it and may lose some objects if hit really hard by something much bigger and stronger. Category:Tier 2 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch